


Cross worlds

by Kingxdiane750



Category: Edens Zero (Manga), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingxdiane750/pseuds/Kingxdiane750
Summary: I had a dream about this because I started reading Edens Zero and I have always loved Seven deadly sins so I hope you enjoy.❤





	Cross worlds

The Edens Zero Ship was travelling to find Mother and have their wishes come true. Rebecca was enjoying a nice warm bath with Happy and Homura. "Hey Homura, are you okay" Homura was sweating repeatedly saying training. Rebecca jumped because for some weird reason Elsie was staying on the ship with a couple of friends. Rebecca just came out and slipped a towel on while carrying Happy, Shiki was just sat in the girls changing room." He was looking down kinda upset it's probably because Ziggy turned on him "Shiki, what's wrong?" Rebecca sat next to him and hugged in then Shiki started to blush. "What's wrong with you Shiki?" He pointed at her breasts "Your towel slipped off" Rebecca looked down then ran into her room. Shiki followed her to the door "Listen Rebecca, I'm fine you don't have to worry about me I'm just shocked that's all." Rebecca quickly put some clothes on and ran into his arms "I swear we'll bring Ziggy back and help him." Shiki started to cry "I miss him ... so much...I want him back" he sobbed into her shoulder then quickly apologised saying that It was just a bug, Rebecca knew that wasn't the reason. Witch and Hermit were in the control room and spoke over the microphone "Were going to have a break in this world" It looked so bright and pretty, Hermit flew them in and landed. Everyone decided to go explore together Wiez was looking at Homura in a pervy way "Shouldn't we find somewhere to have a drink." Shiki glared at him for a while "They can be my friends!!!" Weiz and Rebecca wanted to slap him then they both spotted a bar and walked in.

A small Child appeared in front of them "Hello, welcome to the Boar Hat Tavern" Shiki shook his hand "Are you a robot" the child looked at him confused "robot.... No I'm something else" Shiki apologised "Can we be friends?" Rebecca slapped him this time "sure we can be friends" Shiki smiled at him. "Come on in have a drink, we are friends aren't we" They walked in Rebecca grabbed her B- cuber camera. The boy looked at her confused "what is that?" Rebecca let him hold it "This is my B-cuber camera." He looked at her even more confused "A camera, I don't know what that is" Shiki walked over "I don't get it myself" he nodded "Do you want a drink or not" Weiz and Sister both yelled "Yes!!!" They sat down on the stool and had 8 mugs at least "Hey do you wanna have a drinking contest I'll get my friends down to join" Weiz and Sister looked awfully competitve "count us in" witch walked over "I will participate as well" Shiki wanted too join in but I told him No.

All his friends came down Rebecca and Shikis mouths were wide open two of them were floating and had wings well one of them did. "Let me introduce myself I'm Meliodas, oh and if you're wondering the tall guy with wings is King, The brown haired girl stood next to him is Diane, the tall blue haired guy is Ban, The woman who is floating is Merlin, The purple haired guy is Gowther, And most of all Elizabeth." I think Witch almost fainted but Rebecca caught her and ran over to them "Do you mind if I do a video with you guys, I have a question first you're obviously not Robots or Human so what are you?" King flew to his feet and bowed "Nice to meet you miss I was introduced as king but that's not my name is Harlequin, I'm a fairy well the king of them" She squatted down and was gleaming "oh my god, I've seen strange things but this is amazing and oh my name is Rebecca, please can I take a video with you I'll prove that I'm the best B-cuber ever!!" Weiz looked at sister they nodded "Rebecca move" sister shoved her out of the way "Ignore her, you don't know what she is saying do you" they all shook their heads sister called out for Hermit "explain what a B-cuber is to them" Hermit groaned "Fine, a B-cuber is a digital online system where you take videos about your life and then post it and get subscribers but Rebecca sucks" Diane looked at the young girl "What are these Mark's on your face?" Hermit looked back at her "I'm a robot, Soster and Witch are as well don't you have robots here." She shook her head "If I'm being honest I don't understand anything your saying, I'm sorry." Hermit smiled at her "Follow me to our ship" Ban jumped in front of her "you do know how far the ocean is from here" Sister put her arm around his shoulder "it's no that type of ship just follow us" 

They just made it Edens Zero "This is our ship Edens Zero" they all looked shocked "come inside" Witch said and then began to talk with Merlin "You have an interesting name are you a actuall witch" she shook her head "It's kinda like magic what flows through your body it's called Ether I know most but not all and have a quick exchange" Merlin nodded "Well I use magic I'm a witch" she had a fireball in her hand and made it disappear. Rebecca was walking with King and Diane "The baths here are amazing and Witch massages us afterwards but we have some pervy people in here" she looked back at Shiki and Weiz and glared at them they jumped back and left them be. "We also have an amazing gallery of clothes you should both try them on King looked down "I don't think the top part will fit on me because of my wings" Diane hugged him "You definitely can it automatically fits your body shape" Diane looked up to his face "you need to stop doing that, it worries me" He put on a smile "okay I'll stop." Rebecca smiled she could tell they were a couple then Hermit walked over and grabbed Diane's and Kings hands and dashed there. "You'll love the clothes it's so nice in here" She moved Diane into the hub and let king pick an outfit for her "is that how it works" she shook her head so hard Diane came out with a beautiful orange dress with patterns on it. "It's so pretty, thanks but I can't keep it, it belongs to you" Hermit and Rebecca grabbed her hand "We have an infinite amount of clothes so keep it" they both smiled. Diane smiled at them "you're so nice, Come on Harlequin try an outfit on" He flew over and sighed "You do know that I can make clothes out of leaves Diane" "Of course I do but have fun" He sucked up his pride he came out with a dress on. They all started laughing Rebecca wanted to take a video so bad she did it she couldn't help herself. Diane walked over like if she was drunk then almost fell on the floor but Hermit caught her. King had enough then clicked his finger and had is suit back on Hermit was so fascinated "How do you do that!!" King smirked "Simple, I take the moisture from the air and draw in the petals and leaves, tada, also you still didn't tell us what a robot is" Hermit looked down and started crying "you don't have to if you don't want to" Rebecca grabbed their shoulders "Give her some time she'll be fine she just had a rough life she was torn into pieces by humans it still gets to her" King looked back at her knowing how she feels he almost felt like crying he flew over to her and hugged her "I know how you feel most of my race got their wings ripped off by humans, sometimes you have to forget what happened in the past and move to the future, I would be nothing without my family and friends" she flung herself over his shoulders crying "It's so hard I trusted them and then they flew one of my friends to another planet and made me blow it up then tortured me ripped my legs arms off I closed off my heart" He hugged her tighter "I know it is but there is no point wanting to hate and destroy the humans but then I met Diane when she was young, she taught me that and my best friend helbram made his life mission to kill all humans."

Diane walked over to king "Harlequin" he turned around crying then flung himself to her "Diane!!" She begun stroking his head "I know it'll be alright, my love, calm down everything is fine I'm with you always and forever, remember" he wiped his tears away and helped Hermit up. Sister waltzed in with Mosco and saw crying "Hermit, come here" she ran over to her and hugged her.


End file.
